1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf cars that incorporate display devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf car and mounting system for a display device incorporated therein that facilitate viewing of the display device's display screen by a user regardless of whether the user is inside or outside the golf car.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems that employ computers on golf cars are well known. Exemplary systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,430; U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,093; U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,431; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,680; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0196181 A1; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0228547 A1; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0108456 A1. While these patents and publications disclose the use of golf car-mounted display devices to facilitate the dissemination of information to golfers and the receipt of information from golfers, none of the patents or publications disclose mounting of a display device so as to allow a golfer to view the device's display screen from any position, regardless of whether the golfer is inside or outside the golf car. For example, none of the aforementioned patents or publications disclose a display device mounting system that would allow a golfer to readily view a prerecorded video of the golfer's swing, which is playing on the display, while the golfer is standing adjacent his or her ball on the fairway preparing to hit the golfer's next shot.
There have been numerous approaches to mounting display devices together with computing devices and/or in vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,133,280 discloses a multi-axial hinge assembly which enables clockwise and counterclockwise rotation of a display device attached to a hybrid notebook/tablet personal computer (PC) relative to a vertical axis. However, the disclosed hinge only allows the display screen to be effectively rotated through a range of 0-180 degrees from its home position facing the PC's keyboard. Thus, the disclosed mounting assembly would not permit viewing of the screen from any location about the PC without also moving the PC. Additionally, while the hinge also permits 180 degree rotation of the display screen about a horizontal axis to permit it to be folded in a clamshell fashion, the mounting assembly does not facilitate substantial changes in height as may be necessary to compensate for variations in the contours of golf courses.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,848 discloses a display monitor system for use in a vehicle. The disclosed display system is mountable to the ceiling of the passenger compartment of the vehicle and allows rotation of the display screen about a horizontal axis in a clamshell fashion from zero to about ninety degrees. The disclosed display system does not facilitate rotation of the display screen about a vertical axis. Thus, the disclosed mounting system is designed to allow viewing of the display screen by users positioned in the rear of the vehicle when the display screen has been rotated into its open position. Since the disclosed display screen cannot be rotated about a vertical axis or have its height modified, it is not readily suited for use by golfers who may want to view the screen from outside the golf car or when not positioned on only one particular side of the screen.
As yet another example of a display mounting system, U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,738 discloses a display mounting system configured to provide for vertical adjustment of a height of a display screen. However, such mounting system limits vertical and horizontal rotation of the display screen to about 90 degrees. Thus, the mounting system is most suitable for mounting a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display, for a PC or TV set in an indoor environment. Additionally, the limited mobility of the disclosed mounting system would not make the mounting system readily suited for use by golfers who could be positioned at various locations outside a golf car.
As a final example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,310 discloses an extensible display mounting assembly that includes a telescoping pole assembly. The telescoping pole assembly is extensible to a desired length and includes, at its extensible end, selectively shaped fixtures for releasably positioning a magnetically adherable mounting member adapted to support a display device. The assembly is suitable for magnetically mounting display materials, such as advertisements, posters, or decorations, at elevated locations above ground level. The assembly is not robust or rigid enough to support a larger or heavier display device, such as an LCD or plasma display screen. Further, the assembly does not provide any mechanism for rotating the display device horizontally or vertically to facilitate viewing at various angles.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a golf car and display device mounting system for use therein that overcome the shortcomings of the prior art and facilitate viewing of a display screen mounted to a golf car regardless of whether a user is inside or outside the golf car.